Soul Mates
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: Bella and Charlie moves to Mystic Falls when they heard about that their Sister/auntie is dead. They stay there for Caroline. Bella meets Klaus and everyone telling her to stay away from him and doesn't listen till she saw him hurting her Dad. Which made her run back to Forks. Will Klaus let her get away from hi
1. Chapter 1

I watched Charlie get out of his cruiser

"BILLY" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car

I turned towards the house, beckoning to Jacob as I ducked under the porch. I heard Charlie greeting them loudly behind me

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel Jake" he said disapprovingly

"We get permits early on the Rez" Jacob said while I unlocked the door and flickered on the porch light

"sure you do" Charlie laughed

"I have to get around somehow" I recognised Billy's resonant voice easily, despite the years. The sound of it made me feel suddenly younger, a child

I went inside, leaving the door open behind me and turning on the lights before I hung up my jacket. Then I stood in the door, watching anxiously as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair

I backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking of the rain

"This is a surprise" Charlie was saying

"It's been to long" Billy answered "I hope it's not a bad time" his dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game"

Jacob grinned "I think that's the plan - our TV broke last week"

Billy made a face at his son "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again" he added. Jacob scowled and ducked his head while I fought back a surge of remorse. Maybe I'd been too convincing on the beach

"Are you hungry?" I asked, turning towards the kitchen. I was eager to escape Billy's searching gaze

"Naw, we ate just before we came" Jacob answered

"How about you, Charlie?" I called over my shoulder as I fled around the corner

"Sure" he replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. I could hear Billy's chair follow

Just as I reached the kitchen, the house phone started ringing, I picked up the phone and places it to my ear "hello, this is Bella Swan" I said through the phone

"Bella, it's Caroline" I heard my cousin voice, it's sounded like she was sad about something "it's my mum" she cried out in a sad voice

"Caro, what happened?" I questioned her in a worried voice, while I closed the kitchen door, I didn't want anyone to hear what me and my cousin talking about "is auntie Elizabeth alright?"

Caroline let out a sob "she was killed" she told me

I let out a gasp "I'm coming with my dad" I informed her in a calm voice as tears welled up in my eyes "I'll be there tomorrow. Bye" I hanged up on her while tears rolled down my cheeks. I walked in the front room to see they were shouting at the TV "Dad" I whispered in a sad voice

Charlie looks up from the TV, to see me standing there with a sad look on my face, while tears rolling down my cheeks "Bella, what's the matter?" He demanded, as he walks over to me

I looked at Billy and Jacob, to see them looking at me with a confuse look on their faces "let's go into the kitchen" without waiting for an answer from him, I walked into the kitchen

Charlie looks at his best friend with a worried look then walks after his daughter, to see her standing at the kitchen door. He walks past her and sat down on the stool

I shut the door, once he was in the kitchen. I sat beside him and let out a sigh "Dad, it's auntie Elizabeth" I said to my dad, while I grabbed his hand. I let out a breath that I was holding "she's dead" I informed him in a sad voice

Charlie started crying in front of his daughter

I pulled him into a hug and cried with him "Dad, we're need to go to Mystic Falls for Caroline" I told Charlie, trying to be brave in front of him "you're need to pack" I ordered, while wiping away a tear on my cheek

Charlie walks upstairs and started packing his stuff in a suitcase, while on the phone to get cover at work for a couple of weeks

I went to walk upstairs after him so I can pack as well, after I made a call to Caroline saying we're be there tonight

Billy wheels himself out of the front room, to see me heading up the stairs "Bella, where's Charlie?" He asks in a a confuse voice, as he looks around for him to see he was nowhere in sight

I looked at him "Billy, me and my dad are going away for a couple of days for my cousin" I told him in a calm voice, while I saw Jacob joining us "and can you and Jacob look after the house while we're away" I asked him with a small smile on my face

Billy nodded his head

Jacob looks at me with a sad look on his face "when will you be back?" He questioned me in a worried voice, while he walks over and stood beside me

I gave him a hug "I don't know, when I'll be back" I replied to him, as I pulled away from him "but my dad will be back in two weeks" I told them in a calm voice then looked at Billy "Billy, don't tell the Cullen's where I went" I asked the old man with a small smile on my face

Billy looks at me with a big grin on his face "of course" he replied to me

Charlie walks back downstairs with two suitcases "we're got to go now" he ordered as he walks past and went outside to put the suitcases in the back of the truck

I walked out of the house with Jacob who was pushing his dad so I faced them "thank you" I said as I hugged them then gets in the passenger side while my dad was in the driver seat "let's go, Dad" I told Charlie

Charlie drives away from the house

We reached the airport

I got out of the truck and grabbed my suitcase from Charlie then walked into the airport and to the reception with Charlie following me "we're booked two tickets for Charlie and Bella Swan" I said to the receptionist which he gave us the tickets. We're got onto the plane and I sat near the window while Charlie sat beside me

Six hours later

I get out of the plane as Charlie went to get the suitcases. I walked outside to see it was night time "are we're getting a taxi" I asked when Charlie joined me

I got knocked down only to see it was my cousin "how are you?" I asked her while I stood back up from the floor

She looks at me with a sad look on her face "I feel so alone now that both of my parents are gone" she informed with tears rolling down her cheeks

Charlie gave his niece a hug

Caroline pulled away and grabbed my hand and Charlie's hand then guided us to a black Ford Fiesta "get in" she ordered as she opens the driver side door then gets into her car

I get in the the back of the car. I looked out of the window and saw a lot of people standing outside a cafe what was called the grill then I saw my cousin house. I get out of the car and walked over to the house with Caroline "which room will be mine?" I asked her with a yawn

Caroline guides me to a room

I looked at her "we're doing something tomorrow" I told her then closed the door, I changed into my PJ and got into bed. Soon I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I got dressed into a t-shirt what had wolf girl on it and a pair of jeans then I walked out of my room and knocked on Caroline's bedroom door "Carol, are you're awoke" I said to her but got no reply so I opened the door only to find it empty

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Charlie drinking a cup of coffee "morning dad! Where's Caroline?" I asked him in a confuse voice when I saw she wasn't there either

He shrugged his shoulders

I looked at him with narrow eyes "I'm going to the grill" I informed him in annoyed voice that he didn't know where she went "alone" I said when I saw him about to stand then I walked out of the house and headed towards the grill soon I reached it and walked inside then I sat down at a booth. I picked up the menu to see what I can eat "what can I get you?" I heard a familiar voice so I looked up to see a boy with a sandy blonde hair standing there "is that you, Matt?" I asked in a shock voice that he looks different the last time I saw him

He looks at me with a confuse look on his face "do I know you?" He questioned me in a worried voice

I stood up and pulled him into a hug "I can't believe you're forgot about your BellyBoo" I whispered in his ear as I pulled away from him with a grin on my face

Suddenly an American naive girl rushed over to Matt and me "Matt, have you're seen Elene?" She asked him in a worried voice ignoring me standing there "no one hasn't seen her? Damon and Stefan are out there looking for her" she told him then she realised I was standing beside him "oh my god, Bella" Bonnie squealed out in a excited voice "it's me, Bonnie" she said to me when she saw me give her a confuse look

I hugged her then pulled away

Two boys walked over to us with a smile on their faces one of them was 5'11 feet with light brown hair and forest green eyes and the other one was 5'9 feet with black hair and blue eyes

They looked at me then to Bonnie with a worried look on their faces "Bonnie, we need to talk to you in provide" the one with black hair said in a worried voice then he turned around to leave only to stop for a second "you to Matt" with that he walked away

Bonnie quickly followed after him with the blonde hair boy behind her

Matt went to say something but to get cut off by someone shouting my name so I looked over my shoulders to see Caroline walking over to me and Matt with a worried look on her face

She looked into my eyes "you're need to go home back to Forks" she said as her eyes started to go weird "forget about coming to Mystic Falls" she told me in a calm voice

I looked at Matt back to my cousin only to shake my head at her then I sat down on a chair "I will have homemade pancakes with marple syrup and a Diet Coke" I ordered what I wanted to eat

Matt looked at Caroline to see she had a confuse look on her face then walked away with her following behind him so he put the order in then walked over to his friends to see what's going on

I sat back down again and grabbed a newspaper to see what's happening here in Mystic Falls to see a few murders but left no blood in the body also left bite marks on the body then I looked up to see that man with black hair who had a smirk on his face "what do you want?" I asked him in a annoyed voice with narrow eyes

He leaned in abit and looked into my eyes "go and get me a drink, darling" he commanded in a serious voice as he was using compulsion "a bourbon" he finished what he was saying

I leaned in as well and went to his ear "no" I said to him then I pulled away from him

His smirked dropped when he heard me telling him no then he stood up and walked away towards his friends and my cousin talking about me because they're kept looking in my direction but I had enough of them talking about me so I went to stand up only to stop when someone pushes me back on the chair so I looked up to see a man who looked about his fifty who had blue eyes and light brown hair "can I help you?" I asked him in annoyed voice

He held out his hand "hey, I'm Alaric but you can call me Ric" he introduced himself to me

I smiled at him and shakes his hand "it's nice to meet Ric" I said to him in a polite manner "and my name is Bella" I told him as I looked to see it was only Caroline and Matt standing there now

He saw me looking towards them "do you want me to show you around" he suggested in a calm voice as he saw me looking at him again

I nodded my head "sure" I replied then followed behind him but he let me go first out of the cafe once I was outside something covered my mouth and nose but something was on the clove which made me start struggling only for my eyes to start to close "I'm sorry but I can't let you go" I heard before I fell asleep


End file.
